


Мой милый враг

by Wolf_Song



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Song/pseuds/Wolf_Song
Summary: А если бы одноглазый спрятался в его тени и остался там?..





	Мой милый враг

Как бы усердно ты не молил,  
Из пустоты никто не придёт.  
Шрам всё равно порою болит,  
А до конца он не заживёт.

Звёзды мерцают в туманной дали,  
Далеки от тебя, безразличны.  
Как бы усердно ты не молил,  
Им всем плевать, и мне лично.

Спрятался в тени? Там и сиди.  
И замолкни уже, надоело.  
Понял меня? Ещё и скажи:  
«Что-то в груди заболело.»

В тени моей давно так сидишь,  
Без тебя пустота выцветает.  
И теперь меня душит серая тишь,  
Холод мой сон выгрызает.

Привык я к тебе, милый мой враг,  
Следящий лукаво-злым взглядом.  
Мне въелся под кожу, маленький Ад,  
Нежным наполнил кровь ядом.

Как бы усердно я не молил,  
Тьма никогда из меня не уйдёт.  
Да и зачем? Я её полюбил.  
Пусть уж и дальше покой мой крадёт.


End file.
